Missery
by Etoshi Hikari
Summary: Alliah is alone in this world...
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hey! I kinda like this chapter, so I hope you like it so far!!!! ^^  
  
Chapter 1: Waters of the Moonlight  
  
Alliah slowly withdrew from her place in the tree where she had been watching him, knowing that her parents would get up and do their hourly expection of things around their quarters. She jumped down and gracefully landed from the tree, her amazing speed and agility was a rarety from her people. She always had been different, but she thought that she was chosen for something. She raced home in silence, her home was about half of a mile to the west of The Capsule Corperation.  
  
She slowly began to slow down, if she was found this close to her house, her parents would never suspect anything. She walked into her clearing, in which her home was burried underground, hidden from any suspection of this strange planet. She and her parents were wanted in over 50 planets with rewards unthinkable for their capture. But here, on this strange, small planet, who would look for them their? They had come here over 4 years ago, when Alliah was just 14. Being taught how to shoot a gun before she could write her name, she had killed many people, most of them innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. She had remembered every person, every lost soul that vanished from this dimension by the power of her hand. Every one of them had a special meaning for her, and each one tore her heart out. But, that was the life of a annopian. Kill the unwanted and uneeded.  
  
Alliah thought about her life. How meaningless, how crude, how unwanted and uneeded she was in this world. No one would care for her, they would just use her. She continued to walk on slowly, and stopped at her favorite part of her clearing. It was a small pond that was just in the middle of no where. She had been attracted to this pond ever sense she had come to this strange place, and always found peace here. She sat down on her rock, staring at the ripples and flows of the water. The reflection of the moon stood still, and the stars glistened in the bask of the moonlight on the water. Her gaze did not fall. It stood still. Starring, thinking, hopeing, dreaming...was all the things in her mind at once. She continued to stare, as the moon began to fall and a swift cool summer breeze brushed through her dark brown hair, causing it to blow in the wind. Her gaze still stayed at the water, until finally the sun began to rise. She got up off of her rock, her gaze not moving off the water, starring at her reflection. Her white skin glowing almost in the water, her dark brown hair blowing gently in the breeze, her crystal dark blue hazy eyes glistening in the dawn's early light, her curves seemed to give her a look of innocence, as if the world not knowing the truth of beauty.  
  
Alliah walked over to the middle of the clearing, then stopped as she walked right next to a rock. "Alliah Skieah, Annopiean Daughter of the Taylar Skieah and part of the Skieck Trio." A slow blue light came out of the ground, glistening over her hand. It read her and then span over her hand and suddendly Alliah found herself in another place. This place was so famillar to her, it was her home. Her home for all of her life, and she loved it just as much as she loved her mother and father. She had grown up here, and did not plan on leaving it any time soon. She wanted to stay here always and forever, but oh so well did she know what this place was for. It was her family's hideout, it could take so many forms. The form of her home right now was a rock, and her home could also be shifted. It could turn into a ship, a battle elite space craft, or even a luxurious hotel suite. The form of her home right now was a normal summer house. It was very airy, but also very high tec. Oh how she loved her home. "Alliah, I see you went out on one of your moonlight walks again to that pond of yours." Her Father said, coming out of the shadows. Her Father had done this many times, he was very human, but he had this ability from some gene that gave him the ability to blend very well with any surronding. "Yes Father, I had. I couldn't get to sleep and so I went for a walk. I hope you do not mind, but I always go there as you already know when I cannot sleep. You do understand, don't you?" Alliah added, hoping not to recieve punishment. ""Yes Alliiah, I do understand. Curiousity is not a crime, and neither is the abillity not to get to sleep. So, you get off this time easy. But, Alliah, did you take your gun with you?" Her Father added, almost a small bit of authority in his voice. Alliah slowly took out her gun, and stroked it slowly. The red panther turned silver as she stroked it, for all Annopians had a animal that was their sign. Hers was the mysticly fast red panther, for her speed and mysteriousness. Her father nodded in approval, and walked out of the room and back to his and her mother's quarters.  
  
Authors Note: Did ya like it??? ^^ I enjoyed typing it. I do improv writing so i really write things off of the top of my head. i want input too!!! flames or flies!!!!!!!! BRING THEM ON!!! *cackles* ;; 


	2. Missery Chapter Two

Authors Note: Hey! I kinda like this chapter, so I hope you like it so far!!!! ^^  
  
Chapter 1: Waters of the Moonlight  
  
Alliah slowly withdrew from her place in the tree where she had been watching him, knowing that her parents would get up and do their hourly expection of things around their quarters. She jumped down and gracefully landed from the tree, her amazing speed and agility was a rarety from her people. She always had been different, but she thought that she was chosen for something. She raced home in silence, her home was about half of a mile to the west of The Capsule Corperation.  
  
She slowly began to slow down, if she was found this close to her house, her parents would never suspect anything. She walked into her clearing, in which her home was burried underground, hidden from any suspection of this strange planet. She and her parents were wanted in over 50 planets with rewards unthinkable for their capture. But here, on this strange, small planet, who would look for them their? They had come here over 4 years ago, when Alliah was just 14. Being taught how to shoot a gun before she could write her name, she had killed many people, most of them innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. She had remembered every person, every lost soul that vanished from this dimension by the power of her hand. Every one of them had a special meaning for her, and each one tore her heart out. But, that was the life of a annopian. Kill the unwanted and uneeded.  
  
Alliah thought about her life. How meaningless, how crude, how unwanted and uneeded she was in this world. No one would care for her, they would just use her. She continued to walk on slowly, and stopped at her favorite part of her clearing. It was a small pond that was just in the middle of no where. She had been attracted to this pond ever sense she had come to this strange place, and always found peace here. She sat down on her rock, staring at the ripples and flows of the water. The reflection of the moon stood still, and the stars glistened in the bask of the moonlight on the water. Her gaze did not fall. It stood still. Starring, thinking, hopeing, dreaming...was all the things in her mind at once. She continued to stare, as the moon began to fall and a swift cool summer breeze brushed through her dark brown hair, causing it to blow in the wind. Her gaze still stayed at the water, until finally the sun began to rise. She got up off of her rock, her gaze not moving off the water, starring at her reflection. Her white skin glowing almost in the water, her dark brown hair blowing gently in the breeze, her crystal dark blue hazy eyes glistening in the dawn's early light, her curves seemed to give her a look of innocence, as if the world not knowing the truth of beauty.  
  
Alliah walked over to the middle of the clearing, then stopped as she walked right next to a rock. "Alliah Skieah, Annopiean Daughter of the Taylar Skieah and part of the Skieck Trio." A slow blue light came out of the ground, glistening over her hand. It read her and then span over her hand and suddendly Alliah found herself in another place. This place was so famillar to her, it was her home. Her home for all of her life, and she loved it just as much as she loved her mother and father. She had grown up here, and did not plan on leaving it any time soon. She wanted to stay here always and forever, but oh so well did she know what this place was for. It was her family's hideout, it could take so many forms. The form of her home right now was a rock, and her home could also be shifted. It could turn into a ship, a battle elite space craft, or even a luxurious hotel suite. The form of her home right now was a normal summer house. It was very airy, but also very high tec. Oh how she loved her home. "Alliah, I see you went out on one of your moonlight walks again to that pond of yours." Her Father said, coming out of the shadows. Her Father had done this many times, he was very human, but he had this ability from some gene that gave him the ability to blend very well with any surronding. "Yes Father, I had. I couldn't get to sleep and so I went for a walk. I hope you do not mind, but I always go there as you already know when I cannot sleep. You do understand, don't you?" Alliah added, hoping not to recieve punishment. ""Yes Alliiah, I do understand. Curiousity is not a crime, and neither is the abillity not to get to sleep. So, you get off this time easy. But, Alliah, did you take your gun with you?" Her Father added, almost a small bit of authority in his voice. Alliah slowly took out her gun, and stroked it slowly. The red panther turned silver as she stroked it, for all Annopians had a animal that was their sign. Hers was the mysticly fast red panther, for her speed and mysteriousness. Her father nodded in approval, and walked out of the room and back to his and her mother's quarters.  
  
Authors Note: Did ya like it??? ^^ I enjoyed typing it. I do improv writing so i really write things off of the top of my head. i want input too!!! flames or flies!!!!!!!! BRING THEM ON!!! *cackles* ;; 


	3. Missery Chapter Three

Authors Note: This is the second chapter, and it gets a bit more complicated. I hope you guys like this chapter!!! ^^  
  
Chapter Three: Silent Confessions  
  
The world began to turn hazy as Alliah stood there, moving her gaze through out the room, and slowly breathing. She felt at peace. At home. She slowly walked through the living quarter and through the corridor to her quarters. As she reached the end of the corridor, she slowly ran her finger down the door,as if revealing a secret, so quietly. The trace of her finger slowly turned red as her finger she moved it slowly, slithering it's way down the door. Slowly she withdrew her hand from the door, it vanished. She walked into her room and a familiar voice called "Hello, Alliah. What would you like for breakfast?"the voice called. "Oh Prota, I think I'll just have a glass of water." Prota was her trusty computer. She had known Prota ever since she was born, and she really considered Prota her best friend and her mother.  
  
The glass of water appeared on a small table in her room, right next to her bed. Alliah walked over to her bed, and moved on to it, placing her back firmly on the headboard. She reached her arm out and took the glass to her mouth, sipping a small drink from the glass slowly, to feel and taste the refreshness of the water. She slowly let out a sigh and placed the glass gently on the table. "Prota" Alliah said, letting out a small sigh. "Yes, Alliah?" Prota anserwed. "Run the diary program on my screen. Password: Trunks Briefs" Alliah ordered gently, moving a peice of hair out of her face and gently behind her ear, and moving more comfortably into her many pillows on her bed. A small key pad appeared in Alliah's hand as the screen suddendly became bright. Alliah pressed a button on it, and started to talk into it....  
  
"Last night, I went to go see Trunks again." Alliah said calmly, slowly closing her eyes and resting her head on her headboard. "I walked through the shadows of the moonlight, seeking the affection of my desire. This night under the true full moon was a truly beautiful night. I walked down the path, the dark my only protection. I moved my way to my hiding place, and climbed silently to the heavenly branches that disguised a true lover searching for their affectionate heart's desire. I sat there and watched for only a short few moments, watching him, my heart melting with his every moment. Then, my diary, the wrost happened that one could wish for in the silence of the moonlight. I moved too quickly, in desperation of seeing him better as he moved away from the window, and branch snapped slightly, causing a small sound to shatter the silence. It was barely heard, I could say, but one sound could cause my darkest secret to be revealed. Trunks moved quickly inside his room, moving to the window as fast as a frightened heart could muster. He starred out the window, as I gazed on to him with my heart bursting with fear of being discovered. But as he stood there, his eyes to my direction, I could not help but stare right into his eyes, and the fear dying with every moment that I stared into his eyes. As he turned and went to his bed, I dropped to the ground, running off down the path of which my heart had chosen for me."  
  
"My dear diary, as I entered the clearing, I walked to my place of peace. The shadow of the moonlight glistened over the water, as I stared into it's depths that I knew so well. As I gazed into the waters of the moonlight, I began to feel the burden that this love, this obsession, gives me every time I see his face in my mind. The burden of knowing that this could never be, that my love for Trunks could never be shown, truly started to destroy me. But as I gazed longer, I began to slip away in the flow of the water and I began to dream. I dreamed of Trunks holding me in his arms, I dreamed of Trunks kissing my lips...so tenderly...so lovingly...I dreamed of being with Trunks. Oh Diary, why cannot I be with him?"  
  
She clicked the button again and the screen turned off. A tear of missery dropped from Alliah's eye, running down her cheek, and dropping unto her hand. Alliah was so in love with almost a dream. And was making this as if it was a lover's favorite novel. She was in love with the man of her dreams...and yet she could not have him. All she wanted was one night with him. But yet..to make herself known was to be utterly impossible. To die for love or to die with love, or to live. The choices of this were unbearable. She wanted to be with Trunks...oh how much did she want to be with Trunks...if only she could. She rested her head on a pillow and drifted into a world of dreams with a tear in her eye...  
  
She slowly walked down the path to Trunks' house. She walked slowly and silently, but suddendly a breeze drifted upon her. She felt a pressence a behind her, and slowly roamed her eyes around her. She turned around only to find Trunks starring at her...  
  
Authors Note: I like this chapter. And I can't wait to write the next one!!! ^^ So please send more reviews! 


End file.
